Being Bad Feels Pretty Good
by Rincewind2.0
Summary: Tia's been swamped with work lately but tonight she's home early and Neliel wants to try something new. Yuri smut.


**Yuri smut this time! Geez, this took forever to write. Just sitting around waiting for inspiration doesn't work, you just have to start writing. Or this is what I noticed. **

**Again, this happens in the same alternative universe as do all my other fics I've written/am writing so far. Enjoy!**

**Being Bad Feels Pretty Good**

The police department was still in full swing on a Sunday night. Criminals were being brought in almost every hour, most of them just small-time crooks getting caught stealing some old lady's handbag or stuffing a porn magazine in their pocket at the local store. At the front desk Momo Hinamori was busy taking in all the reports and filing arrests as the patrolling officers scrambled in with their clients. One particularly aggressive thug was dragged in by Kensei Murugama, a tough officer with silvery grey hair and multiple piercings on his face. He was holding a smaller man with his arm twisted behind his back, cursing at him and trying to kick him. Kensei didn't even budge, just walked to the front desk while keeping the criminal in place. He threw a paper ark to Momo and nodded a greeting to her.

"Evening, Hinamori" he said while the man in his grip tried to spit on him. He shook him a bit, throwing him a sideways glare.

"Be nice, Ggio, you're at the department now and I'd take any excuse to pound you into mush if I have to, got it?" This calmed the man down a bit but he was still muttering curses under his breath.

Momo glanced through the report and signed it, then gave it back to Kensei.

"Just take him in, there should be room in the cell five" she said and flashed him a small smile. The man nodded and started to drag his prisoner into the cells.

"Alright Ggio, you heard the woman, now get a move on."

"Fuck you, you nazi shithead" the smaller man huffed, earning a harsh nudge to his ribs. Momo sighed, shaking her head and getting back to her work.

She was interrupted few minutes later when the front doors were almost blasted open and a tall woman with dark complexion in a police uniform marched in, gave Momo a slight nod while walking past the desk and strode into the office rooms. Her colleagues greeted with a cheer as she walked past them, giving them silent looks as an acknowledgements. A shorter woman with black bob cut hair rushed to her side as she walked towards the police commander's office.

"Harribel-sama, I have those reports you asked for" she informed her while trying to tag along with the woman's longer steps.

"Thank you, Apache" she replied, her voice deep and steady, pronouncing words clearly and calmly. The smaller woman blushed as she handed the documents to her and with a small bow ran back to her cubicle. As soon as she sat down, a dark woman with curly brown hair and broad, muscular body peeked over the fence separating the cubicles and made a face to her.

"Oh, look at the Little Miss Suck Up" she jeered and poked her tongue out. Apache smacked her in the face with a folder, making her cry out.

"Oh you little bitch" she bellowed and almost climbed over the fence when the woman named Harribel stopped on her tracks and turned to them.

"Mila Rose, Apache, stop it" she ordered them like a stern mother. The women immediately froze and then bowed their heads low to an apology.

"Our apologies, Harribel- sama" they said as a choir, still scowling at each other.

"Thank you" their boss answered and then entered the police commander's office. As soon as she had closed the door behind her Mila Rose smacked Apache at the back of the head.

"Why you son of a..!" The sound of their bickering was muffled by the thick walls of the commander's office, where she sat at her desk, shifting documents before her.

"Sui- Feng- sama" Harribel greeted the petite woman with cropped black hair and stern expression on her face. She glanced up at her subordinate and nodded.

"At ease, Harribel." The tall woman's stature didn't change, she just bowed her head a little.

"Did you find what we needed?" Harribel nodded and walked to Sui- Feng's desk, reached into her breast pocket and placed a memory stick in front of her. She took it in her slender fingers and looked back up to Harribel.

"Are you sure this is the real thing?"

"My sources are reliable" she replied. Sui- Feng nodded again, Harribel was one of her best officers, if not the best, and she had no reason to doubt her. Sometimes her methods might be a tad unorthodox but as long as she got the job gone, it was good enough for her. '

"Great, take it to forensics and tell them to hurry it, we have no time to waste on this. " The tall woman obliged and walked out of the office, bowing her head again when closing the door.

As she made her way to the forensics office, she took a detour through the pathologist's office, knocking lightly on the door and waiting for an answer.

"It's open" came a reply. Harribel opened the door and stepped inside a small, badly lit room with walls lined with shelves full of glass jars containing most stomach turning creatures and bugs. Harribel considered herself as steel-nerved person who didn't flinch from small things but even she felt her skin crawl a bit when seeing those…things floating in their preserving liquids.

"Like my little pets?" the pathologist asked with a small grin. Harribel tore her eyes off the jars and looked at the tall, skinny man with odd pink hair and right-angled glasses. She suppressed a shudder and handed him the documents in her hand.

"These are the papers you asked for" she said. The man seemed delighted and flashed a wide smile while browsing through the papers.

"Ah, yes yes yes, this seems just perfect. Thank you, Tia- san" he thanked her. The woman only nodded silently and turned to leave.

"Not staying for a chat?"

"I have to take the leads to the forensics." The pathologist raised his eyebrows, now intrigued.

"So you got hold of your little weasel then, I assume." Tia glanced at the man over her shoulder, her police hat shadowing her face.

"You could say that." She was almost out of the door when the man still hollered after her.

"How is he nowadays?" Tia stopped at the doorway and turned to look at the man again. He was now looking actually concerned. She gave him a slight smile.

"He's just fine." The man seemed relieved and went back to his work, waving his hand to Tia.

The forensics department was empty, the guy still working was the head of the department. He was bent over a microscope, muttering to himself and making notes to a computer next to him. Tia approached the man slowly, if Szayel's little "pets" were creepy, this man took the cake.

"Mayuri" she addressed the man, drawing his attention away from the microscope for a second. The man's piercing golden eyes seemed to scan her throughout like an X-ray machine, totally unimpressed by her looks that got most men drooling over her. Despite being fit and having well- trained, muscular body, Tia also had voluptuous womanly curves and she had the face of a classical beauty. Her beauty almost seemed deadly because of her harsh look and tough attitude, she was somewhat a tomboy with her short, messy straw yellow hair that was covered with her uniforms' hat. She never wore make-up but managed to look more stunning than most women at the department who really made an effort for their looks. Most of the men at the force harbored some sort of a crush on her but she wasn't impressed.

Mayuri was one of the few who hadn't made passes at her and that had earned him her respect. At least for a little while, before she actually had had to talk to him.

"What is it" he asked, his voice condescending as ever, like nothing anyone said or did could matter to him. Tia handed him the memory stick and he took it, glanced at it and then scoffed.

"Tsk, so this is it? The great information we've been after for weeks?"

"Yes, it should all be there." Mayuri glanced at her irritatingly.

"'Should'? Your dedication to detail astounds me every time, Harribel. Just can't be bothered, can we?" The man rose up from his chair and walked to another computer, plugging in the memory stick.

"But let's see if your 'reliable sources' are any good. Judging by the man's records I highly doubt it." The remark made Tia flinch.

"What do you know about him?" Mayuri grinned to himself hearing the tough edge that was now audible in the woman's voice.

"Oh nothing special, just something about your shared past in the ghettos or wherever the ditch was where you grew up…There was also a mention of some drugs and other illegal substances" he turned to look at Tia whose face had turned into an emotionless mask.

"But why am I telling you this since you must already know all that" he smirked at her, enjoying seeing her usual stoic stature shaken. Her hands had balled into tight fists, knuckles almost white.

"Just deal with the information and get it to the commander" she ordered and turned on her heel to get away from that obnoxious man.

"Give my greetings that little girl, what's her name now…Lilah? Laura? I heard she will be released from the hospital soon."

"Lilynette" Tia muttered under her breath while stomping out of the room, banging the door shut.

_Stupid, nosy man, _she cursed mentally while walking back to her own office. She felt like punching a wall or something to ease her aggression but instead she popped into the ladies' room and walked to the sinks. She rinsed her face with cold water, the cool felt good on her flushed face. She leaned her hands on the edges of the sink, breathing deep and then looking at herself at the mirror. She took of her hat and ran her hand through her thick hair. She just realized how tired she was and how nodded up her shoulders were. The last weeks had been hell, she had been so tied up at work she hadn't even seen her girlfriend properly in days. Every time she got home she was already asleep and had to leave to work early so she didn't want to wake her up. When she woke up, Neliel was already gone. Sometimes she woke up when she pressed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving and she got the chance to stroke her gorgeous, sea green hair and tell her how beautiful she looked. She would just laugh and ruffle her hair, rub their noses together and say that she looked more beautiful than ever. Then she'd have to leave.

_Maybe tonight if I get to leave early I could grab some dinner and we could eat together. I miss her though I sleep next to her every night. _Tia walked out of the ladies' room, placing her hat under her arm and walked to her office, passing by the cubicles of her still bickering subordinates who tried to appear nonchalant when she walked by.

"Good evening Harribel- sama" they greeted her as one, but she was too wound up in her thoughts to answer, she just waved her hand dismissively. She entered her small, private office and sat behind her desk, starting to read through the papers on her desk. About half an hour later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called, lowering the papers from her hand and rubbing her tired eyes. A slender man with scruffy beard and long, wavy hair stepped in, a lazy smile playing on his lips. He looked quite handsome in that shaggy, unkempt kind of way that usually appealed to women.

"You're still here Tia-san? I thought you had left ages ago." The woman shook her head and smiled a little to the man. Shunsui was one of her best friends at the force and a good detective. They usually went out for a drink or two after a hard day's work, his boyfriend owned a bar close to the department.

"No, still here. I was hoping I could leave early tonight but I still have ton of work to do" she gestured at the stack of papers before her. Shunsui scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

"Oh that's not so important now that we finally got some leads on the big case. Just go home to Neliel already, I bet she's waiting for you." Tia uttered a laugh and leaned back on her chair.

"You're the one to talk. What about Jyuushiro, isn't he waiting for you at home too?" Shunsui's smile turned into a sad expression when she mentioned his partner's name and he coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"No, not really, we are…taking a break, I guess." Tia frowned at this, Shunsui and Jyuushiro had been together for ages. This must be something serious.

"I'm sorry Shunsui, are you alright" she asked while getting up from her chair and walking to the man, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, it's okay" he smiled tiredly at her, patting her hands, "don't worry about me, just go home to your girlfriend." She sighed and gave him a quick hug and mumbled a 'thank you' to him before leaving her office. Shunsui stayed in the room for a minute, standing there deep in thought.

"While she's still there" he muttered to himself.

The journey home took about half an hour, there were surprisingly many people still on the move. Tia had opened her car window the let in the refreshing breeze that made her hair flow. Finally she pulled on the driveway of their small house, turning of the engine and got up from the car, stretching her neck to loosen up the muscles. She rolled her shoulders back while walking to the front door but she didn't reach it before it was opened from the inside and a beautiful young woman ran out of the house, wide smile on her face.

"Tia!" she laughed as she ran to her and jumped to her neck. Tia wrapped her arms around the woman and pressed her face into the mass of green, wavy hair, inhaling her girlfriend's sweet perfume.

"Yes, I'm home" she mumbled back, a smile gracing her features. The slightly shorter, busty woman giggled and flipped her hair back and looked Tia deep into her icy blue eyes with her own grey ones. Tia stroked her hair affectionately.

"I've missed you, babe" Neliel pouted to her, pursing her lips looking hurt. The blond woman hemmed and pulled her into a tender kiss.

Neliel moaned against Tia's mouth and parted her full lips to let the woman's tongue slide into her mouth, exploring her cavity slowly and deliberately. Her hands travelled up to ruffle Tia's blond locks, tilting her head to the side, deepening their kiss further. The taller woman hummed lightly while running her tongue against her girlfriend's palate. She buried her right hand into the long wavy hair and let her left hand slide down on Nel's back, wrapping it around her tiny waist.

"Mmmm, Tia…" she sighed into her mouth. Hearing her name said in such intimate fashion made heat pool instantly down between her legs and Tia tightened her grip on Nel's waist. Finally the smaller woman broke the kiss, panting for breath and her cheeks flushed. She smiled awkwardly and let out a giggle.

"Maybe we should go inside" she mumbled softly while tracing Tia's jawline with her slim fingers. The woman nodded and turned her gently around and walked back to their house right behind her.

As they walked Tia marveled the swing of Neliel's round hips, the curve of her bottom and her long, slender legs. It was late, chilly autumn night but she was only wearing tiny black shorts and an oversized black dress shirt that hung loosely on her and as she moved it revealed the curve of her large breasts. Tia found it hard not to glomp her immediately and ravish her right then and there but had to contain herself at least till they got inside the house. Nel jumped up the steps to their front door and swung it open, turning to look back at her girlfriend. Her big eyes were twinkling with joy and her sweet lips were smiling widely at her. No matter how many times Tia saw that smile on her face when she looked at her, it still made butterflies fly in her stomach.

"C'mon babe, I've made dinner" she chirped reminding Tia that she had planned on getting something to eat on the way. _Guess she read my thoughts, again._

"You must be hungry" Nel continued while walking into their kitchen, "you work way too much babe." She opened a cupboard to grab her a plate and piled on it a ton of sushi. Tia sat down at their dinner table, took off her police hat and placed it on the table, loosening her tie and opening the top buttons of her blouse. Under the table she kicked off her boots and wriggled her toes. Neliel gave her the plate and sat down to watch her eat.

"So, how was work today?" she asked while Tia snatched a maki with her chopsticks. She shrugged her shoulders while munching on her food.

"Got little bit further on the big case we've been working on, the whole thing might be over in a matter of days now" she replied. She took one piece of sushi and handed it to Neliel, who grabbed it between her lips while gazing at Tia her eyes half-closed. She moaned a little while swallowing the sushi as she hadn't tasted anything better. The sound gave Tia goosebumps.

"You're a real tease" she huffed at her smilingly. Nel giggled and licked her lips clean of the rice.

"I've missed my girlfriend, what do you expect me to be?" she asked and leaned over the table to kiss Tia.

"You're spoiling my appetite" she said when her girlfriend drew back to her seat. She just laughed and winked at her, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Fine, I'll let you eat first" she obliged and leaned her chin into her hands.

"How was your day at the office?" the blonde asked in between bites. Neliel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Same as always, Kuchiki-san is working overtime and having meetings with those old geezers who just stare at my boobs the whole time. No wonder he gets such good deals with them" she uttered a small laugh while remembering the looks on the men's faces when they saw her strode in the room. Tia frowned, she knew Neliel wouldn't let any old pervert touch her and that Kuchiki wasn't pressuring her into that but the thought of some old men drooling over her girlfriend made her blood boil.

Neliel saw the upset on her face as she reached to touch her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry babe, you know I'm all yours" she whispered huskily and leaned in again to kiss Tia lightly. She could taste to soy sauce on her lips as she ran her tongue along them.

"I'm sorry, I said I'd let you eat first" she laughed after breaking the kiss. She tried to sit back again but was stopped by Tia's strong hand gripping the back of her head.

"I'm not hungry anymore" she whispered and pulled her into another kiss. They quickly rose from the table, eager to get their hands on each other. Tia slid her hands under Neliel's shirt, feeling the soft skin under her fingers. The smaller woman started to open her blouse more, revealing her large breasts contained in black bra. She gently kneaded the mounds in her small hands, making Tia utter muffled moans into her mouth. As they drew back for breath, Neliel had a wicked glint in her eyes. Tia grinned as she pulled her closer to her.

"What?" she asked her, planting light kisses across her beautiful face.

"I was just thinking we could try something more rough tonight" she mumbled with a similar smirk on her lips. Tia cocked a brow to her but her grin only widened.

"How rough were you thinking?" Nel rolled her eyes a bit and pursed her lips to her.

"Oh, I think I've been quite a bad girl, letting all those men stare at me all day…I think I need to be punished" she smirked while placing her tongue on Tia's neck and sliding it up to her jawline. Tia chuckled lowly at her girlfriend's request, she was surprisingly kinky when it came to their sex life. She didn't mind, anything that made Nel moan and whimper of pleasure under her touch was good enough for her.

"Oh really" she whispered and suddenly grabbed a handful of Nel's hair into her hand and snapped her head back so they were facing each other. She could see how Neliel was instantly turned on by her harsh measures and it made her smirk inwardly. As a police officer, she was used to use her physical strength against others and knew her limits so she wouldn't really hurt Nel.

"Put your hat back on" she whispered to Tia, who raised her eyebrows but obliged, snatching the hat from the table and pressing it to her head. Her girlfriend chuckled lowly and reached to kiss her while her hands slid across her toned abdomen.

"What else would you like me to do?" the blonde asked her while opening the buttons of her shirt, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. Nel slid her hand to her belt where she kept a pair of handcuffs and picked them to her hand.

"You could use these" she smirked while waving the handcuffs before Tia. She took them of her hand and smiled back.

"Sounds like fun" she replied, "but maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Neliel nodded and was going to walk into the bedroom but was stopped by Tia's strong grip on her hair. The blonde took hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back, making her yelp.

"You've been such a bad girl that I have to take you there, don't I?" she whispered into her ear and ran her tongue along her neck, nibbling lightly at her earlobe. This made the smaller woman gasp and rub her body against hers.

Tia walked her girlfriend into their bedroom, keeping her strong grip on her hair and arm but only so that she couldn't escape, not really hurting her. Once in the bedroom she turned her around and pushed her on the bed. Neliel raised herself up and supported her upper body on her arms, following Tia with her eyes. The blonde crawled on top of her, driving her to the bedhead and then grabbed her wrists into her hand, raising them above her head and cuffed them on the headboard. Then she rose up to sit down on Neliel's hips and pushed away her shirt, revealing her large round breasts. She rolled the hardened nipples between her fingers, making Nel moan and whimper. She lowered her hand to her waist, opening her shorts and pulling them off her. She was wearing a red lacey g- string, which was already moistened from Neliel's juices. Tia ran her finger over the fabric of the g-string, earning a louder moan from her lover.

Tia stepped away from the bed, looking down at her tied up girlfriend who was now almost completely naked, her luscious body already glistening in the dim lighting of the room and her large breasts heaved up and down in rhythm with her breathing. She writhed on the bed, bucking her hips upwards to gain Tia's attention to them. The blonde woman only strode around the bed, eyeing Neliel with a small smile playing on her lips. She slowly took of her blouse and bra, leaving her tied and hat still on. She then rolled her large breasts in her hands, making Nel lick her lips and her eyes glaze over with lust. She hummed pleasurably while touching herself which made her lover groan and bite her lip.

"Who's the tease now?" she whimpered while watching her girlfriend caress herself in front of her. Tia just raised an eyebrow to her and walked back to the foot of the bed, lowering her hands to her trousers and starting to unbutton them slowly. She felt Neliel's eyes on her hands the whole time and wriggled her pants down to her ankles, stepping out of them gracefully.

She was now fully naked besides her hat and tie that still hang on her neck between her breasts. Her dark skin seemed to glow in the room's dim lighting, the muscles of her well-trained body moved under her skin. Neliel wriggled her eyebrows to her, chuckling lowly as she writhed on the bed. Tia walked to their dresser that was in the corner of the room, it was where they stored their toy collection. She picked out a small riding crop, ran her fingers along the shaft and lashed it in the air, making it snap sharply. The sound made Neliel whimper in expectation and she could feel herself getting more wet by the second. Tia walked back to the bed, swaying the riding crop in her hand and eyeing the woman tied to the bed. She ran the head of the crop along the inside of Neliel's thighs, caressing them lightly and stroking at her wet crotch. The woman moaned again and tied to buck her hips up against the riding crop to gain more pressure but it was already moved to her stomach, tracing the lines of her muscles.

"Turn around" Tia ordered, a small wry grin creeping to her face. Neliel chuckled and wriggled onto her stomach on the bed.

"On your knees" her lover demanded further, her voice getting lower and sultry by the word. Her girlfriend hummed and managed to raise her lower body up on her knees. Her shapely bottom protruded perfectly at Tia now, whose wicked grin widened by the second as she ran the riding crop gently up her thighs. As it reached her bottom she snapped it back and lashed it across her buttocks, making Nel gasp out loud.

"Mmmmmh, more" she moaned wantonly and bucked her hips upwards. Tia smacked her again, leaving red marks on her otherwise flawless, smooth skin. This time Neliel let out a small scream mixed with pain and pleasure. Her scream faded into a moan as she wriggled on the bed, making the hand cuffs cling against the headboard. The blonde slid the crop down to her thighs and gave them few quick slaps as well, making Neliel let out sounds of mixed moan and laughter.

"You're so bad Tia" she chuckled and then drew in breath between her teeth as she received another slap on her bottom. She heard how the crop was then dropped to the floor and the sheets rustled as her lover climbed on the bed, ran her hands all over her body from her thighs to her back and then to her front, cupping her breasts. Tia kissed her neck and jawline making her purr and push her head against hers.

"Did you like it?" the blonde asked huskily while planting kisses across Nel's flushed face. She let out a small laugh and kissed her back.

"What do you think?" she asked with a wide smile gracing her features.

"Silly girl" Tia chuckled and stroke her hair.

"And you love it" she smiled back while pecking her nose gently, "so what's next?" Tia gave her a cockeyed grin and drew back from her, kneading her breasts to make her moan again and buck her hips against hers. The blonde trailed kisses along her spine, tasting her skin and sweat. She stood behind Nel on her knees and ran her hands across her stomach and sides to her bottom, tracing the lines of her g-string. Slowly she started to pull it off her, the fabric was already stained by Neliel's juices. Tia threw them on the floor and brushed her lover's smooth skin with her fingertips.

Almost tentatively Tia's hand drifted between Nel's parted legs, sliding between her wet folds. She glided her fingers back and forth a few times, smearing them with Neliel's juices. Her other hand reached around her lover's waist to rub her clitoris gently while she slid one finger inside her. Neliel whimpered and rolled her hips against Tia's hands, making the blonde smirk and slid another finger inside her. Tia slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Nel while still rubbing her clit with her other hand. The girl moaned and whimpered under her touch, moving her hips in the same rhythm as her hands. The handcuffs rattled and Nel's legs shook under her, already she could feel how her orgasm was starting to form somewhere in the base of her spine. Tia seemed to notice this and slowed her pace down a notch, teasing her girlfriend by denying the ultimate pleasure from her for now.

"So eager" she muttered smirking at the way Nel grinded herself against her hands, trying to speed up her orgasm. She suddenly withdrew both of her hands from her and Neliel let out a frustrated groan. She turned her head to glare at Tia.

"You're so mean, Tia." The blonde laughed and crawled beside her lover, stroking her hair again and pressing her lips against Nel's.

"You don't want to you know what else I've got for you?" she mumbled against her mouth and ran her tongue along her lips. The touch made Neliel shiver in anticipation and a lustrous smirk crept on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tia cocked an eyebrow to her as a response and rose to her knees again, slapping Nel's bottom again.

"On your back" she ordered. Her girlfriend giggled as she writhed on the bed to turn around.

"I love it when you use your police woman- voice on me" she smirked at her while settling comfortably on the bed. The blonde hemmed and shuffled off the bed, walking back to the dresser. Neliel bit her lip, she could almost guess what her lover had in store for her next. She'd been a bad girl after all.

And sure enough, when Tia started to walk back to the bed she was straddling a strap-on dildo to her hips. Neliel uttered a small, almost nervous laugh at the sight, her whole body aching for release and almost nothing felt as good as Tia fucking her brains out. The only thing that excited her more was when it was her turn to make the blonde all hot and bothered. The thought made her smile widen to an almost maniac grin, which Tia noticed and she smiled back at her while crawling back on the bed and on top of her. Her other hand cupped Nel's face and she planted a light kiss on her lips while positioning herself between the woman's parted legs. The dildo brushed against Nel's folds, making her gasp for breath. Tia grabbed the dildo in her hand and placed it at Nel's entrance where her fingers had been just minutes earlier. While still kissing her lover, she pushed her hips down and slid the dildo inside Nel, who moaned loudly against her mouth as she entered her. Tia raised her hips and pulled back, then thrust quickly back inside, making the woman under her almost bolt and whimper. She broke their kiss and gave her neck a long lick from her collarbones to her jawline. Neliel raised her legs from the bed and slid them along the backs of Tia's thighs and locked them behind her back, pulling the blonde closer and deeper inside her. Tia nibbled at her neck and earlobes while she gasped for breath and mewled, bucking her hips in rhythm with her lover.

The blonde's hand travelled across her stomach to grab her breast, kneading it gently and pinching the nipple. Her other hand was behind Nel's head, grasping onto a lock of her hair almost painfully hard. With every thrust, she slightly pulled her hair, knowing that the mix of pain and pleasure drove Nel crazy. She was now mumbling incoherently while her breath kept getting heavier till she was just panting and moaning. Tia was also fighting for breath, her lips fumbled Neliel's neck while she sped up her thrusts. Luckily her girlfriend was now so close to her orgasm she wouldn't have to keep up for long.

"Oh Tia" she moaned and turned her head towards her lover, nudging her forehead with her nose. The blonde moved her head up and pressed their lips together in a breathy kiss, their tongues quickly entwining. Tia's grasp on Nel's hair and breast tightened just a bit more as she thrust inside her few more times until she could feel her lover's body starting to convulse and shake beneath her. Neliel groaned against the blonde's mouth as she came, the grip of her legs keeping Tia on her place deep inside her while she came down from her high.

When Nel's legs finally lopped back on the bed, Tia rose up to sit on her shins and looked at her lover. She was breathing heavily, her eyes half-lidded and whole body glistening with sweat. There were small bite marks on her neck and traces of Tia's nails on her breast. Strands of sea green hair were stuck to her forehead and her chest heaved up and down, making her large breasts bounce slightly. Tia once again admired the curves of her body, her flat stomach and round hips, long legs and smooth thighs. All perfect. The blonde smiled as she reached to caress the woman's flushed cheek and planted a light kiss on her forehead. She noticed that there were red marks on Nel's wrists from the handcuffs and she quickly opened them, throwing them on the floor along with the strap-on. She quickly undid her tie that somehow still hang on her neck and threw it on the floor next to the sex toys. She shuffled herself next to Neliel, pulling her to her lap and stroking her hair.

"Happy now?" she asked her in a soft voice that was completely different from what she had sounded during their love making. Her girlfriend giggled and glanced at her, then reached her hand towards her face. Tia frowned as she snatched the police hat off her head and pressed it on her own, winking at her.

"Do I look good?" she asked, making the blonde laugh.

"You always do" she replied and brushed the bridge Nel's nose with her finger. She scrunched her nose and shook her head a little in response, then pecked Tia on the cheek while rising up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Tia asked as Neliel pushed her down on the bed and descended on her, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

"It's my turn now, babe" she mumbled against her hot skin, sliding one hand down along her toned abdomen to between her legs. She placed her knee between Tia's thighs, parting them to her sides and her hand quickly made its way to her lover's wet sex, slender fingers caressing her clit. Nel's other hand slid down behind the blonde's back and down on her bottom, raising it slightly up from the bed as she slowly shuffled her own body lower on the bed. Once she was on her stomach, her face hovering over Tia's sex she stopped and nudged the blonde's thigh with her elbow, making Tia cross her legs behind Nel's head. The blonde reached one hand to caress her lover's cheek, then slid it on top of her head and gently pressed her face into her sex. Neliel did as she was told and gave her lover's sex long lick, parting the wet folds with her tongue and then circled round the clitoris. Tia groaned and threw her head back, her hand grasping onto the back of her lover's head. Nel moved her tongue lower and slowly slid it inside Tia, then drawing it back and turned her attention back to her lover's clitoris.

Neliel moved her free hand to the blonde's entrance and slowly slid a finger inside her while her tongue still concentrated on her clitoris. Tia bucked her hips against Neliel's face, making her tongue press harder against her clitoris and she growled lowly at the sensation. Nel pumped her finger slowly back and forth, sucking gently on Tia's clitoris and then lapping at her sex with her skillful tongue. Tia's legs wriggled slightly behind Nel's head and her breath started to turn into pants. Her chest heaved up and down like Neliel's had before and she grabbed the headboard with her free hand. She could never take her lover's treatment for long, especially if she had first pleasured her. She could feel how her muscles were convulsing already, signaling that her orgasm wasn't that far away. Her back arched as she gasped for breath, sweat running down on her body. Neliel's licks became quicker and her fingers moved faster upon hearing Tia's groans grow louder and her body shaking under her. Her grip on Nel's head tightened, pressing her face closer to her sex. With last long licks on her sex, Nel could feel Tia's muscles tighten around her fingers and her body convulsing. The muscles of her legs instinctively locked, closing around Neliel's head.

Nel didn't immediately stop once she noticed that her lover had come, her tongue still lingered in Tia's sex, gently lapping at her clitoris as she pulled her fingers out of her. The blonde's toned legs straightened back onto the bed beside her and her steel grip loosened. Her lover slowly crawled out between her legs, wiping her mouth to the back of her hand and chuckling softly as she lopped on the bed next to her. Tia glanced at her, her breath still a bit short and uttered a laugh. Nel cocked an eyebrow to her.

"What's so funny?" she asked while positioning herself comfortably on her side next to the blonde, wrapping her other leg around the woman's hips. Tia reached her hand and tapped the police hat that was still on Nel's head.

"I think it's some sort of dishonouring of the police uniform to wear that during sex" she chuckled. Her girlfriend huffed and didn't bother to remove the hat at this point.

"It suits me, so fuck it" she replied, making them both chortle. Tia wrapped her arm around Nel's shoulders and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. She then grabbed the hat and threw it to the floor.

"Might be uncomfortable to sleep with that though" she said while stroking Neliel's arm. Her girlfriend slid her arms around her waist and snuggled her head to the crook of her neck.

"You might be right" she sighed and smiled lazily.

For few minutes they lay there, enjoying the post- coital euphoria between them. Tia's hand slowly stroked Nel who had wrapped herself tightly around her.

"So…" Nel started, her hand tracing small circles on her lover's abdomen.

"What?" she asked, glancing at her girlfriend who was grinning at her.

"When can we go again?" Tia uttered a laugh and kissed Nel quickly.

"Already? You're insatiable today" she smiled and tapped her on the nose.

"I think that all those old men staring at your boobs just make you horny, admit it." Neliel scoffed and flicked her mass of hair over her shoulder.

"As if. No, it's all thanks to you, babe" she replied and leaned in closer to a deep kiss. She wrapped her tongue around Tia's and moved her hand up to knead her breast. Her lover chuckled lowly and pulled her on top of her into a tight embrace. Finally breaking the kiss they both could feel the familiar tingling running across their bodies.

"What'd you wanna try this time?" Tia asked while she ran her hands down on Nel's back to cup her bottom. Her lover moaned softly and ground her hips against hers.

"Well" she smirked and planted a light kiss on the blonde's neck, "I have this one idea…"


End file.
